User talk:KuroKirin
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Gundam Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the 00 Qan(T) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dantman (Talk) 23:08, November 24, 2009 Ban warning KuroKirin, while I can't be absolutely sure your aka Kokuo2, you'll be getting the same warning. Please don't mess around with the editions, I'm not sure are you trying to help, but don't know how to properly code or simply like to cause mischief, but do us all a favor and shape up on your future edits or you will be banned. And if you are Kokou2, you should know there's a neat feature called IP banning, the source of your PC's address. That would permanently ban you from wikia forever on your own computer. Try to do this on other people's PC's and you risk hurting them as well because their IPs will also be blocked if you're trying to be clever about it. All we expect and ask is you to be respectful and serious about your edits, but so far all we've been seeing is bad edits and pointless editions. You don't cite your reasons, you don't try to communicate with us, you just give us the impression you're here to screw around, so stop it, please. Or we will take action against you, you're hurting other people in the process. Think it over. Wasabi 14:41, November 26, 2009 (UTC) ?.? im just a fan wondering where you guys get this info? im not a hardcore fan but i still dont see where people come up with this stuff. also im not kokuu or w/e. also ?.? where did i even try to code? i dont remember doing any of that. Help with Pics First off KuroKirin, I apologize for being rough with you. There was a recent editor that was making really bad edits and driving everyone nuts because of it. By pure coincidece, after warning Kukou2, he stopped editing and you popped up with some bad coding, I presumed it was the old switch of IDs. In any case, me and SonicSP talk pages have links to several forums that gives up updates about Gundam 00; what we need is more pics on the articles we worked on. If you're up for it, think you can take this assignment? If you're game, I'll give you the links. All you need to do is properly label them and add them into the articles to enhance the pages. Tell me what you think. Wasabi 16:41, December 14, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you're willing to take the assignment. I want you to basically upload pics from the 00 series to further enhance the pages we already have. Below you will be links to find pics to the 00 series, you'll be basically loading them up and organizing them in a way that's useful for each page. Character pics will fall into the character pages, pics of mobile suits will be filtered into their respective pages. All you have to do is neatly categorize them as you upload them to make it easier for other editors utilize the pics as well. You should also double check on the upload page as well, sometimes we get doubles of pics of certain things. *http://randomc.animeblogger.net/category/gundam/ *http://tomgundamland.blogspot.com/2008_01_27_archive.html *http://forums.animesuki.com/forumdisplay.php?f=40 These links have the most pics and news of the series, if you manage to find others that could enhance the page, please do so and share your sources. Please be well organized and neat with your editions or one of the editors will be forced to revert your editions. I don't want to offend your or give other people we're somehow elitist, we're just trying to be organized as possible. Thanks for your help, good luck, and Merry Christmas KuroKirin. Wasabi 23:28, December 20, 2009 (UTC)